Saison 4 revisité
by dcasimir
Summary: Je trouvais qu'il y avait quelques scènes manquante dans les épisodes j'ai donc pris l'initiative d'écrire ce qui manque selon moi et mon imagination. Amazing Destiny m'aidera pour enrichir ses écrits. Attention c'est uniquement du point de vue de Felicity et Oliver... J'espère que ça vous plaira Les personnages de même que l'univers d'Arrow ne m'appartiennent pas.


**Episode 1 saison 4.**

 **Oliver**

Je me réveille bien avant Felicity, je la regarde dormir, elle est belle, je ne me lasse pas de la regarder. Nous sommes ensemble depuis cinq mois, cinq mois que nous avons tout plaqués pour vivre tout les deux. Je me suis enfin autorisé a être heureux et avec elle s'est encore mieux que ce que je m'imaginais. Je prends mes vêtements en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, il est encore tôt mais je n'arrivais plus à dormir.

Je passe dans la salle de bain, je me lave et j'enfile mon jogging et mes baskets. Je descends au rez de chaussé, boit un café et avale une banane rapidement.

Je sors à l'extérieur et je pars en petite foulées. J'ai besoin de me dépenser, de courir, je le fais chaque mâtin et chaque mâtin c'est un pur bonheur, courir, être seul dans les rues encore endormie. Je repousse mes limites à chaque foulées, j'ai besoin de ressentir la brûlure parcourir mes poumons, de sentir les muscles de mes cuisses se contracter sous l'effort, j'ai besoin de me vider la tête.

Je sais que je suis parti pour deux heures de course, deux heures où je ne fais que courir pour le plaisir et pas pour m'enfuir ou pour courir après des méchants. Je souris en pensant à ma vie d'avant, elle était vraiment pas top mais j'avais besoin de passer par ça pour découvrir qui j'étais vraiment. Si ma mère me voyait heureux je pense qu'elle serait fier de moi, de même que mon père.

Je franchis les derniers mètres qui me sépare de notre maison, je croise les voisins et les salue, j'aime beaucoup notre quartier, Ivy town est vraiment une ville paisible. Je ne regrette pas un seul moment d'être venu m'installer ici avec Felicity. Felicity je pense à elle, elle doit être réveillé maintenant, je me hâte je veux la retrouver.

Je passe par derrière, comme chaque matin la baie vitrée est ouverte, je marche d'un pas pressé dans le salon et je souris. Felicity est assise sur le plan de travail avec un livre de cuisine posé sur ses cuisses, son visage s'illumine lorsqu'elle me voit. Elle descend, prend la poêle et me fait goûter son omelette. C'est notre rituel, chaque mâtin après mon jogging elle me fais goûter sa préparation et comme tout les mâtins son omelette est raté. Elle semble déçue, je vois au fond de ses yeux qu'elle y croyait cette fois.

 **Felicity**

Décidément je ne vais jamais y arriver... Quel déception une fois de plus, je pense que ça ne sert à rien que je m'acharne, à chaque fois ma préparation se termine dans la poubelle. Je jette le contenue de la poêle et la repose sur le gaz. Je m'intéresse de nouveau à mon livre en discutant avec Oliver qui lui casse des oeufs... Je m'approche de lui, je passe mes mains sur ses hanches et me colle à lui, il me dit qu'il est en sueur, je m'en fiche... Je l'aime tellement que j'en fais abstraction, nous nous embrassons, Oliver pose le plat avec les oeufs sur le plan de travail passe ses mains sous mes cuisses et me soulève.

Je reste accroché à ses lèvres, il m'emmène à l'étage où il me déshabille... Il m'allonge sur le lit, me caresse et prend possessions de mon corps.

J'adore ces moments, lorsque nous sommes rien que tout les deux perdus dans les profondeurs de l'amour.

Nous sommes tout les deux allongés et je lui caresse le dos, il me demande ce que j'ai prévu pour le reste de la journée, rah cette réunion avec le comité de Ray, j'aurai tellement aimé y échapper mais je ne peux pas.

Je suis la nouvelle Pdg, merci Ray pour ce superbe cadeaux... Honnêtement je pense que je m'en serai passé. Je ne sais même pas diriger une entreprise enfin pas totalement.

Oliver se relève en me déposant un bisous sur les lèvres. Je lui demande où il compte aller...

Oh non, ça aussi j'avais oublié, nos voisins viennent déjeuner demain, ça aussi je m'en serai bien passer. Madame Hoffmans va encore discuter culinaire avec Oliver et j'ai peur de m'ennuyer. De toute façon je ne vais pas y couper, je passerai mon temps a regarder Oliver et à rire quand il le faudra...

 **Oliver**

C'est vraiment une belle journée, nos voisins sont vraiment charmant. Je sais que Felicity a beaucoup de mal avec madame Hoffmans notamment parce qu'elle aime discuter de cuisine.

Pour le moment tout se passe bien, la voisine me félicite pour mes oeufs... Je souris, je suis content qu'il lui plaise, je lui dit que je les ai préparé à la cocotte et elle nous dit que les gens sont très hésitant à les utiliser... Felicity réplique qu'il devrait y coller un autocollant probablement pour dire que c'est possible de faire des oeufs dans une cocotte... Je la regarde en faisant une drôle de tête et repousse doucement son bras qui était posé sur le mien.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi monsieur Hoffmans nous parle de l'école, surtout que nous n'avons pas d'enfant et que nous n'en avons jamais parlé elle et moi. Nous sommes tellement heureux la maintenant tout les deux que la question ne sait jamais posé.

Felicity semble s'étouffer, elle est comme moi, elle se demande pourquoi il nous parle de cette liste alors que nous n'avons pas encore d'enfant. Bref Felicity quitte la table, je la remercie silencieusement de me laisser avec les voisins et leur sujet embarrassant. Heureusement madame Hoffmans dévie sur autre chose et me demande à voir la bague de fiançailles. Je leur montre, la voisine semble l'apprécier... Je la range des que j'entends les talons de Felicity claquer sur le carrelage.

Je suis vraiment stressé, je n'ai jamais demandé une fille en mariage pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'en avoir fréquenté mais aucune ne m'a plu au point que je fasse ma demande. Le moment fatidique approche, Felicity me flatte sur le repas. Je souris, je suis content d'être parvenu à la surprendre, toutefois elle me demande ce que nous célébrons... Je me lève sans lui répondre pour le moment et lui dis que ça dépendra de comment se déroulera le dessert... Je cache la bague dans le soufflé, je suis nerveux, vraiment nerveux.

Je prends le plateau au moment où la sonnette retentit. Felicity revient dans la salle à manger, elle a l'air embêté.

 _\- Chéri... Tu as de la visite_.

Je regarde les arrivantes... Merde qu'est ce qu'elles font la... Elle vienne de gâcher ma demande... Je reste avec le plateau dans la main comme un idiot finalement ce n'était peut être pas le bon moment... Laurel dit qu'elles auraient mieux fait d'appeler avant... Oui ça m'aurait arrangé moi aussi... Ma petite soeur me dit qu'ils ont besoin de mon aide... Roh ça ne sent pas bon tout ça... Je pose le plateau dans la cuisine et je pars m'installer dans le salon avec Felicity.

Nous sommes tout les deux assis tandis que les filles nous explique en détails ce qui se passe à Star city... Je ne sais pas quoi leur dire, elles ont vraiment l'air de galèrer et ne pas s'en sortir mais je ne veux pas les aider, je ne peux plus. Arrow est mort...

Je me lève lorsque Laurel me demande de l'aide... Les parole de Théa me font mal, je n'aime pas vraiment la façon dont elle parle de ma vie, cette vie qui me plait. Je regarde Felicity qui semble bien silencieuse. Je veux savoir ce qu'elle pense de tout ça... Elle me dit que nous devrions déjà être dans la voiture, je pousse un petit soupir. Je me doutais qu'elle voudrait venir en aide à nos amis.

 **Felicity**

Nous sommes installés dans la voiture qui nous mène vers Star city. Oliver semble inquiet surtout lorsqu'il regarde par la vitre et qu'il voit comment la ville est devenue. Je sais qu'il a accepter de revenir pour me faire plaisir parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'air ravi de voir les filles lui demander son aide.

Nous arrivons dans leur repères, je passe une main rassurante dans le dos d'Oliver, il demande aux filles ce qu'elles ont recueilli comme information et leur réponse est sans appel rien, elles n'ont rien...

Je ne peux pas dire qu'Oliver est vraiment le bienvenu ici, Dig lui réserve un accueil froid et son ton est cassant. Il est toujours en colère contre Oliver même après cinq mois. Dig ne pourrait pas ravaler un peu sa fierté... Il voit bien qu'il n'y arrive pas seul... Enfin je comprends tout de même son point de vue mais la, la ville est en danger et franchement elle n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme surtout avec ce que je viens de découvrir.

J'aime quand Oliver prend les opérations en mains mais ce n'est pas du goût de tout le monde notamment de John et de Laurel. D'ailleurs il n'y en a pas un qui bouge, je tourne la tête vers eux et je vois Oliver embarrassé, les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. Il s'excuse. De la façon dont nous sommes disposé dans la pièce j'ai l'impression que c'est moi et lui d'un côté et les trois autres de l'autre, ça me fait de la peine, vraiment, surtout que John repars chez lui en s'adressant uniquement à moi faisant comme ci Oliver n'existait pas et laissant les filles se débrouiller.

Après le départ de Théa Oliver s'approche, je lui avoue que ça me fait du bien de toucher au clavier pour autre chose que mes réunions avec Palmer. Il me demande de faire des recherches, il pose une main sur mon épaule passe derrière moi et dépose un bisous sur le sommet de ma tête, je souris, je suis vraiment heureuse avec lui.

J'effectue rapidement les manipulations et je trouve ce dont nous avons besoin. C'était rapide. Oliver me demande si l'attaque à eut lieu au Larson credit union et je rétorque sans réfléchir que non c'était à la banque national de Starling... OUpssss je crois qu'Oliver a deviné que j'avais aidé l'équipe dans son dos... J'ai l'impression que je suis dans la panade surtout lorsqu'il me propose de jouer à son petit jeu... Il a comprit que j'aider l'équipe secrètement...

 **Oliver**

Oh elle me fait sa petite tête innocente, sérieusement elle me prend pour un idiot... Je reste silencieux et ça semble l'agacer, elle n'a pas l'air tranquille... D'ailleurs elle me le fait savoir...

Je réfléchis à nos cinq derniers mois et à nos voyages... Elle avoue avoir aidé l'équipe mais aussi qu'elle était vraiment malade, ouais bon je peux bien lui accorder le bénéfice du doute parce que c'est vrai qu'elle avait l'air mal en point... Bon par contre je la soupçonne d'avoir fait exprès de manquer le bateau... Et Bali n'en parlons pas d'ailleurs elle n'a rien besoin de me dire son air la trahi...

Mince je pensais qu'elle était heureuse... Je pensais que nous deux c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait...

Elle m'aime j'en suis sur et moi aussi je l'aime mais j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle aide la team dans mon dos, pourquoi elle ne m'en a pas parlé. Ok elle est douée, je le sais et elle aussi... Elle aime aidé les gens et la ville, et elle est ennuyé par mes conversations avec la voisine, je peux comprendre Felicity n'est pas une femme d'intérieur... Elle s'approche de moi et pose sa tête contre mon torse c'est dingue je n'arrive vraiment pas être en colère contre elle, elle arrive encore à me faire sourire malgré la situation dans laquelle nous sommes.

Je me fiche qu'elle m'ait mentit, vraiment, ce qui me pose problème c'est que nous étions censé être ensemble à cent pour cent et j'ai l'impression qu'une partie d'elle est resté ici dans la ville... Elle me rassure, elle trouve toujours les mots juste. J'aurai bien envie de continuer notre conversation mais un bip retenti, et comme toujours elle excelle dans son domaine.

Elle me donne les précieux renseignements, je pars mais avant elle me dit que Cisco m'a fait un nouveau costume, je ne suis pas intéressé tout ce que je veux c'est aider l'équipe et ensuite rentrer chez nous pour retourner à ma petite vie tranquille comme me l'a si bien suggéré ma soeur.

Bon notre petite escapade nocturne n'a pas été si vaine que ça nous sommes rentrés avec quelque information qui j'espère seront exploitable.

Le petit cinéma que Dark nous a offert semble vraiment perturber ma soeur, je la comprends c'est juste incompréhensible ce qui vient de se passer... Je sais ce que j'ai vu et j'ai déjà vu ça autrefois... J'aimerai leur dire mais je ne peux pas, nous avons plus urgent à régler pour le moment.

Après quelques échange nous décidons de nous rendre à la gare pour essayer de glaner quelque infos. J'essaie d'avoir une petite discutions avec Théa qui me semble perturbé. Notre échange ne mène a rien, elle semble sur la défensive... J'essaie d'en discuter avec Dig mais la aussi c'est l'impasse, il est même désagréable... Comment peut t'il me dire que je n'aime pas, que je peux pas faire confiance, il est vraiment dur et je ne pense pas avoir mérité autant de haine... Je pense en avoir assez entendu mais voilà que Lance s'y met lui aussi... Décidément nous n'aurions jamais du revenir ici, jamais...

 **Felicity**

Lorsque Oliver rentre je vois bien qu'il ne va pas bien... Il s'assoit sur la table... Je lui lance une petite tirade pour détendre l'atmosphère et j'arrive quand même à lui faire décrocher un petit sourire... Il me dit que Lance ne veut pas de lui, qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec Théa et que Dig ne semble pas disposé non plus à le voir ici...

Je vois qu'il veut rentrer, il semble vraiment pas bien et je déteste le voir ainsi, je déteste que les autres membres de l'équipe sont ainsi avec lui...

Je lui propose de rentrer à la maison mais il me connaît bien et me dit que je ne veux pas rentrer... Il n'a pas tort, j'aime ce que nous faisons, j'aime aider mais si Oliver décide de partir je le suivrais parce que je l'aime encore plus.

Lance n'a semble t'il pas été très sympas avec lui, il lui a dit qu'il avait apporté les ténèbres ici... C'est quand même moche de dire ça surtout après tout ce qu'il a fait pour la ville...

Il ne veut plus être ce genre de personne et je sais qu'il n'a plus besoin de l'être parce qu'il n'est plus seul pour affronter tout ça, je suis la avec lui... Et jamais je ne l'abandonnerai.

Notre petit moment est interrompu par l'arrive du groupe... Ils ont l'air dépité, ils n'ont rien trouvé à la gare...

Et je sais pourquoi ils ne trouveront rien simplement parce qu'il n'y a rien là-bas, tout est dans le train qui doit arriver en gare rapidement, merci Théa de m'avoir éclairé. L'équipe suggère de s'habiller, je propose à Oliver qu'il s'habille également.

 **Oliver**

Quoi ! Elle n'était pas sérieuse tout à l'heure lorsqu'elle m'a dit que Cisco m'avait fait un nouveau costume... Si elle l'était, elle se dirige vers la vitrine et ôte le drap, je peux voir de la fierté dans ses yeux. C'est vrai qu'il est superbe, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit aussi bien amélioré. Je l'enfile, bon sang c'est agréable de se retrouver à nouveau sous cette capuche, d'être de nouveau un héros.

Je pars avec Dig, j'espère que ça va aller entre lui et moi, parce que nous nous retrouvons seul pour la première fois en vingt quatre heures.

Il roule à proximité du train, je lui demande de se rapprocher ce qu'il fait, une fois assez proche, je n'hésite pas à me lancer dessus, je m'agrippe à la porte, frappe, un des garde ouvre, je le saisi et le jette hors du train. Je m'avance et me retrouve nez à nez avec un homme arrogant et sur de lui... Mince il me dit qu'il est Damian Dark, je l'ai en face de moi, je n'hésite pas à décocher une flèche... Il la stoppe avec sa main tout simplement, bordel je suis dans la merde. J'engage le combat et me retrouve bien vite en position de faiblesse, d'ailleurs il me saisit à la gorge et je sens la vie me quitter petit à petit jusqu'a ce que Dig vienne le frapper par derrière.

Nous quittons le train et je le fais exploser à l'aide d'une flèche explosive... Je suis plutôt fier du travail que nous avons accompli ce soir, nous avons évité une catastrophe et je me suis senti de nouveau dans mon élément.

De retour à notre repère, Théa me demande quel sera mon nouveau nom... Dig me dit que je n'en aurait pas besoin...

Felicity s'approche, je lui souris et je dis qu'en fait si, je dois un trouver un, tout cela nous a manqué... Aider les gens, sauver la ville... Tout cela nous a manqué a tout les deux, notre place est ici sans aucun doute.

Je suis Green arrow et je vais redonner de la lumière à cette ville avec l'aide de l'équipe.

 **Felicity**

Je suis contente qu'il veuille continuer contente et fière, je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas renoncer, Oliver a ça dans le sang... Il a un bon coeur et est près a faire n'importe quoi pour sauver Star city.

Nous sommes chez Théa, j'avoue qu'il me plait vraiment ce loft et je le fais savoir à Oliver. Je ne me sens pas coupable d'avoir pris possession des lieux, je me sens chez moi ici.

Je m'approche de la télévision, je la regarde, fière de ces images et je ne peux m'empêcher de faire un commentaire.

Oliver avait tort, il peut aider les gens sans être sombre, il le peut car je suis la avec lui et jamais je ne le laisserai dérivé vers la noirceur, je m'en fais la promesse. Je lui dit qu'il avait tort, il s'approche et s'appuie sur la poutre, je n'hésite pas à m'approcher, je lève la tête et lui dit ce pourquoi il avait tort... Il me regarde avec beaucoup d'attention et pose ses lèvres contre les miennes, notre baiser s'approfondit, il m'enlace et caresse mon dos. Il m'allonge sur le sol sans omettre d'y mettre une couverture, et il me fait l'amour pour la première fois depuis notre retour à Star city.


End file.
